Baby It's Cold Outside
by Starlighttt
Summary: Welcome to New York.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to New York

Chapter One - Welcome to New York

Blaine Anderson stood in the lobby of a hotel his parent's had made him reservations at. Dripping wet from the rain, he'd wanted nothing but to crawl into bed and sleep. It'd been a long drive up to New York, the radio in the rental car had died about half way down and he'd been forced to sit in silence as he didn't want to strain his voice. He staggered up to the front counter, shaking his jacket free of excess rain water. With the amount that fell from his sleeves, he knew his phone was either drowning in his pocket or floating away in the gutters somewhere.

"Good afternoon! How can I help you sir?" The bellboy turned to face Blaine with a smile on his face. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Hi, uh, yes. Anderson. My parents called and made the reservation last week." Blaine turned back around, realizing he had forgotten his suitcase in the taxi he'd taken from the rental service. "I'll be right back!"

Blaine ran out of the lobby through the revolving doors. The rain had gotten heavier, causing whatever progress he'd made in drying himself off a waste of time. He looked around the street, hundreds of people making a mad dash to get out of the rain anyway they could, a house pet that had somehow managed to get out in the torrential downpour, but his cab was gone. A stream of swears danced across his tongue as he stormed back into the hotel. So far, he hated New York.

"Something the matter?" the bellboy questioned him as he returned to the counter.

"I just need to get my room."

"Okay sir. Anderson, was it?"

"Yes." Blaine answered, trying once again to relieve his dripping jacket of water and, once again, failing to do so.

The bellboy punched the keyboard a couple times before looking back towards Blaine. "I'm sorry sir, but we're not showing that you have any reservations here."

"I'm sorry?"

"Our computer has every reservation for the past year stored in it's database. We're not showing that you have any reservations."

"No, there has to be a mistake. We've had these reservations made for a week." A whine was growing in Blaine's voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but without reservations, there's no way I can let you into your room."

Blaine turned from the counter, swearing again under his breath. What was he supposed to do? His wallet was in his suitcase in the taxi, even if he'd had it he wouldn't have enough to cover a night in any New York hotel. Maybe he could find the taxi again, but that would have to wait until the morning. He reached down into his pocket, hoping that his cell phone had somehow survived the tsunami. When he finally reached it, he switched the phone on. Nothing. Fantastic.

"Do you have anyone local you can call? We have a phone here if you need to use it." The bellboy felt bad for him, but there wasn't anything he could do without risking his job.

Blaine thought to himself. The only numbers he could remember off of the top of his head were his parents' numbers. They'd be asleep by now, it was one in the morning. He let out a sigh and threw his hands on his head, the melted gel attaching itself to his fingers. There was only one person he could actually hope to get an answer from at this hour. He turned back around and nodded. "I think I know a person."

The bellboy smiled and placed a cordless phone on top of the marble counter. "Take your time." he said before disappearing behind a curtain hung behind him.

Blaine picked the phone up, his hand beginning to shake as he pressed the numbers, the only other numbers he'd remembered by heart. He raised the phone to his ear as a thousand doubts crossed his mind. What if he didn't answer? What if he was mad? What if he said no? He shook the thoughts out of his mind.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered the phone followed by a yawn.

"Hi Kurt."


	2. Chapter 2 - Downpour

Chapter Two - Downpour

Tears swelled in Blaine's eyes as his voice cracked. Kurt's sleepy voice was the cutest thing he'd ever heard in his life.

"Blaine, is everything okay?" Kurt's tone changed entirely. "Are you in New York?"

"Kurt, I-" He couldn't speak, his emotions overwhelmed him momentarily before he finally got a sentence out. "Is there...do you..."

"Blaine?"

"Would it be okay, if.." Blaine hesitated again. "Do you think you could let me stay with you and Rachel? Just for one night?"

Silence. He could hear Kurt shifting in the bed sheets. "Blaine, what's going on?"

Blaine couldn't find the words to say. "I don't have anywhere else to go.."

"I'm leaving now." Kurt whispered, then nothing.

He put the phone back on the counter, he was still breathless. He stared down at the floor for what seemed like years before the door spun around it's track. Kurt tripped in his slippers as he looked around for Blaine. Finally, their eyes met. Blaine stood still, staring at him. He'd missed seeing Kurt in his pajamas, and they were soaked from the short trip from the cab to the doors, the rain surely must've picked up since he'd arrived at the hotel. He wanted to take his jacket off and give it to Kurt, but he didn't think it would do much good considering it was just as soaked.

"Blaine?" Kurt knocked him out of his thoughts. "Are you ready?"

He nodded in return, then followed Kurt through the doors. Rain beat down on the two as they made a mad dash to the cab, during which Blaine sped up to open the door and allow Kurt to get in first. Blaine squeezed himself into the seat, trying not to get too close. As the doors shut and the cab pulled away from the curb, silence took over. Blaine glanced uncomfortably at Kurt, he was tired and irritated, at least that was he look he wore on his dampened face. The quiet was almost unbearable, he found himself humming a tune to keep sane.

"I really can't stay" Kurt whispered.

"But baby it's cold outside." Blaine looked at Kurt, a grin sliding into view.

Kurt flashed a weak smile then tore himself away from Blaine's gaze. "Blaine, what are you doing in New York?"

Blaine looked out the window at the rain, neon signs turning into blurs of color as they passed bars and clubs. He took a long pause before finally responding. "I actually have an audition."

"An audition? Where?" Kurt looked at Blaine then down to his fingers, which he'd had hidden amongst the folds of his silky pajamas.

"Nyada..." Blaine's stomach sank.

"Really?" Kurt could see the nerves practically sticking out of Blaine. "Well I think that's great. I'm happy for you. Really, I am."

The taxi came to a stop in front of an apartment building that was barely visible in the downpour. Kurt paid the driver before they splashed through the sidewalk and through the door. The elevator doors came slow as the two stood by the doors, creating puddles around their feet. When it finally did come, the carpet around them was at least two shades darker. When they reached the door to the apartment, Kurt rummaged through his wet pockets for a key.

Kurt mumbled something then beat on the door. "Rachel, it's Kurt, open the door!"

Minutes later, the door opened to an eye rubbing Rachel. "Kurt, what are you doi-" she paused after pulling her hands from her eyes. "Uh, hi Blaine.." Rachel's arms went for a hug, but pulled away once she realized how soaked he was. "Both of you wait by the door, I don't want you tracking water everywhere."

They walked into the apartment. Blaine waited by the door on a mat that read "welcome" underneath a thin coating of dirt. Kurt ignored Rachel's request and walked through the living room before disappearing behind a wall. Blaine took in the apartment, the last time he'd been there was when Burt took him to see Kurt for Christmas, it seemed like forever ago. He could hear feint whispers coming from across the apartment, Kurt and Rachel arguing about something. Blaine hoped he hadn't caused any problems by asking Kurt to stay with them, but deep down, all he could think about was Kurt.

"What is he doing here, it's almost two in the morning." Rachel was pacing, brushing her fingers through her smooth hair.

"We can find out in the morning, let's just go to sleep. Please?" Kurt didn't want to fight with Rachel, especially early in the morning. He had no patience at the moment.

"Kurt, you were finally moving on. Don't let this change that." Rachel stopped her pacing and left the room, leaving Kurt in silence.


	3. Chapter 3 - Touch

Chapter Three - Touch

As Blaine was just getting lost in his thoughts, Rachel entered the living room again. "I'll see you in the morning." Rachel forced a smile before returning to her sleep.

Before Blaine even had a chance to respond, Kurt came from his room carrying a bundle of white fabric and a clothes basket in his arms. "Okay, let's get you out of those clothes." Kurt's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said, his face turning a shade of red he'd never shown before. "I'm going to bed so you can change in here, just throw your wet clothes in the basket." Kurt quickly placed the robe and the basket on the floor in front of Blaine then turned around, trying his best to get away from his words.

Blaine stopped him in his tracks. "Kurt..." He stood still, his back still towards Blaine. "Thank you."

"It's not a big deal, I-" Blaine cut him off.

"You came out at one in the morning to get me from a hotel, without any explanation whatsoever." Blaine's voice was cracking again. He wanted to take Kurt in his arms and hold him, to thank him. Instead, he stood by the door making a puddle on the welcome mat. The silence was uncomfortable, and he knew in his mind that Kurt was tired. Blaine sighed. "Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. So...thank you."

"You're welcome Blaine." He started walking to bed, stopping at the door and peaking out. "It's good to see you."

Blaine's jacket slipped off with ease, dropping into the bin with a slosh. Was Kurt actually glad to see him, or was it just the lack of sleep? It began to plague his mind, but he dismissed the thought. He couldn't dwell on it if he wanted to sleep, and he did. He removed his sweater with a little resistance, it hugged his back tighter than usual. A breeze swept across his damp body, sending shivers down his spine. His shoes crept off of his feet, along with his socks. All that stood between Blaine and sleep were the pants that caused his legs to quiver uncontrollably. He unfastened his belt and slid the tail from beneath the loops then tossed it into the basket as well. The button was undone, the zipper down, then nothing. His pants wouldn't come off. Blaine jumped as quietly as he could, trying his best not to wake anyone up.

Kurt let out a small laugh from across the living room. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine grabbed the robe from the floor and held it in front of his exposed body. "Kurt! Were you watching me change?"

"Actually I came to just get some water, but don't let me interrupt you." Kurt walked past the couch and into the kitchen, filled his glass from the refrigerator, then turned towards Blaine. again. He was struggling, his pants hadn't even made it past his thigh, at this rate it would be five before he got to sleep. "Do you need help?"

Blaine nodded. He hated to make Kurt pull his pants off, well at least under these circumstances, but it was the only alternative to cutting the pants off that he could think of. "Please."

Kurt set his water down on the table then glanced Blaine over. He was still drenched and his hair had transformed from his normal groomed swoop to a mass of curls. At this point, all Kurt wanted to do was go to sleep. At least, that's all he'd admit. He took his thumbs and put them inside the folds of Blaine's pants. "Sit on the couch."

Blaine sat on the arm of the sofa. Kurt was so close to him, he could smell the mouthwash on his breath. All he wanted to do was to kiss him, to feel his lips pressed against his own again. It had been too long. Before he had a chance to do anything, Kurt ran his thumbs around Blaine's waist and started to pull the pants downward, inch by inch. He motioned for Blaine to pick himself up from the arm so he could get them down further without getting caught on the couch. Once the waist of the pants had been pulled down to his knees, the fabric had bunched up once again and an adjustment had to made.

"Lay back and put your legs up, I have an idea."

He listened. Kurt hoisted Blaine's legs directly over his head then grabbed the ankles of the jeans and lifted. Slowly but surely, the legs detached themselves from his body. Blaine was frozen, he didn't know what to do, let alone think. All he could think of was a kiss. Flashbacks from Dalton danced across his brain, how he confessed his feelings to Kurt, how they shared a passionate moment. The feeling of Kurt's lips against his knocked him out of his thoughts and into reality. Kurt had slipped and fallen forward directly on top of him, then his primal thoughts took over. He'd found his way into Blaine's hands, his lips still pressed firmly against his own. Kurt pulled away and stared into his eyes. He wrapped his now freed legs around Kurt's waist as he sprang forward for another kiss. He wasn't cold anymore. Breathing picked up as the kisses became more and more passionate between the two, Kurt pushed his fingers through curls as his other hand made it's way around Blaine's waist and beneath the straps of his soaked underwear. Blaine's hand wandered down Kurt's pants, his warm skin sending sensations through his entire body. He wanted more of Kurt, he wanted all of Kurt.

In a matter of minutes, they were both naked. Blaine's hands palmed Kurt, releasing small moans from his mouth as they kissed, their bodies gyrating in sync. Kurt's fingers wandered across his ex-boyfriend's neck, followed by his mouth. His kisses got lower as he repositioned himself on top of Blaine, the rain now completely overpowered by sweat. Their heavy breaths had gotten so loud, he hadn't heard the door open.

"Wanky."


	4. Chapter 4 - Spent

Chapter Four - Spent

Santana stood at the doorway, a grin spread across her face. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She tossed her jacket across one of the dining chairs. "Farmer Hummel getting ready to plow Anderson fields?"

Kurt had jumped off of Blaine. grabbing a pillow he'd knocked onto the floor to cover himself up. "Santana! Wha...what're you doing home so late, I thought you had the graveyard shift."

"Oh I did Lady Hummel, although I'm not sure I can call you that now after seeing you all over your ex boyfriend over here, but my manager let me go home early because we were getting slow." Santana made her way to the chair sitting adjacent to the couch. "Boy I'm sure glad I did because I missed one hell of a show."

Blaine sat cross-legged on the couch, hunched over with his hands covering his crotch. "Santana, it isn't what it looks like, Kurt was just-"

Santana cut him off. "Please hobbit, spare me the details." She picked up the robe from the floor and threw it at Blaine. "Put your clothes on, seeing you naked is making me question my sexuality."

Blaine slipped the robe on, making sure not to expose himself to Santana anymore than he had already. Kurt scuttled across the floor, the pillow remaining still to cover him. He quickly grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around his waist, then took a seat on the couch. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and held on tight.

"So, now comes the question I'm sure even you can't answer." She smirked. "Are you two back together, or was this just some random explosion of sexual frustration?"

The two exchanged awkward glances at each other, then back to Santana with puzzled looks. Blaine had no idea what had happened, he knew what he'd hoped for, but he also knew that Kurt probably didn't want the same thing. At least, he thought he didn't. Did he?

"It just happened, Santana." Kurt uttered. "Blaine's hotel reservations collapsed at the last minute and he had nowhere else to go, he was soaking wet and he needed dry clothes but he couldn't get his pants off and-" Kurt stopped and shook his head. "I don't have to explain this to you, I'm going to bed." He left Blaine sitting on the couch and neared his door again. "Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Porcelain." Santana waved high above her head.

"Satan." He shut his door quietly, leaving Blaine and Santana alone in the living room.

Santana stood to her feet and whipped her jacket from the table. "Goodnight Blaine." She said in the same tone Kurt did, then rubbed his shoulder. "You know, even though you both give me headaches, you deserve to be happy."

Blaine thanked her as she left the room. He let out a long sigh then tightened the strap on the white robe he was wearing. This wasn't how he'd imagined his first night in New York. He picked up the basket of wet clothes and put it against the wall. There was no way possible that he would sleep after that, maybe his phone had dried up, at least enough to work. He rummaged through the clothes to find the still wet phone sitting in the bottom of the bin then pulled it out and submerged it in the fabric of his robe. He laid down on the couch and pulled another blanket from the ledge before curling up in a ball. He wanted Kurt to be there with him instead of being in the other room.

A loud thud broke the silence, his phone had fallen from the robe and smacked against the floor. Blaine leaned over the edge of the cushion and picked his phone up, the phone had managed to turn on. The screen was a little blurry, but he could still make out his wallpaper. A picture of his and Kurt's hands interlocked sat behind icons of applications. A smile forced itself onto his face as he disappeared into his memories. He looked through his photos, random picture of the two smiling, laughing, kissing. His eyes watered up and tears began to fall from his eyes. The screen went black and Blaine threw his phone on the table in front of him. He wanted to sleep but there was no way he'd be able to now.

Kurt sat in his bed, his knees pulled to his chest. He didn't know if he wanted to admit his feelings for Blaine had returned, or that they never left for that matter. He reached for the light on the nightstand, his fingers grazing the framed picture of the two from their prom. He shut the light off then balled himself up in the sheets as he rubbed his eyes. He'd wanted to tell Blaine he'd forgiven him, that he loved him. He wanted Blaine back, he just didn't know why it'd taken him this long to see it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Invitation

Chapter Five - Invitation

Rachel tiptoed into Kurt's bedroom in her night gown and robe, the boards creaking ever so slightly underneath her feet. The clock read eight, Kurt needed to be at work in less than two hours, and honestly, she didn't feel like waiting for breakfast. Kurt was laying in bed, wrapped in a cocoon of sheets. Beside his head, a small stuffed bear peaked out of his encasing. "Kurt, come on, it's time to wake up" Rachel whispered into his ear, a grin on her face. Nothing. "Kurt." She tapped his cheek with her finger repeatedly.

Kurt swatted her hand away, his eyes still closed. "Five more minutes, Blaine." He clenched the bear tighter, his legs pulling the sheets closer to his body.

Rachel sighed, she didn't support Kurt in his want to get back together with Blaine. He cheated, and she wasn't okay with that. But seeing him cuddling the stuffed animal Blaine had won him at McKinley's carnival only a year ago, she couldn't help but to want him happy. "Kurt, it's Rachel" She sat down on the ledge of his bed. "Remember you have to work today." He didn't move. Rachel rolled her eyes. "And Blaine is still on the couch, all alone."

"I'm aware that Blaine is on the couch, Rachel." Kurt's eyes still not open. "Earlier this morning you were all 'don't forget you were almost over him', why the change in heart, Brutus?"

Rachel stood up. "You know I just want you happy, I guess I just didn't see that you still loved him until now." She motioned towards the bear, a weak smile flashing on her face.

"This doesn't mean I'm still in love with-" Rachel's groan stopped him. He sighed, tossing the animal across the bed. "What do you want for breakfast?"

Rachel glided over to the door on her tiptoes. "Surprise me!"

Kurt rolled over, throwing his arms out to the side and staring at the ceiling. Did he even want to get up? Sure, he had to get out of his bed for work eventually, but he didn't want to confront Blaine, let alone Santana. He threw his legs over the side of the bed, realizing he was still undressed from his previous engagements. Hopefully Rachel hadn't seen him naked. Outside in the living room, Rachel sat in the chair adjacent to Blaine, who was still fast asleep on the couch. The news played low on the television as she brushed her fingers through her hair. Santana stumbled across the living room floor, gave a lazy shrug to Rachel, then made her way to the fridge.

"Get up Berry" Santana demanded, still half asleep. Rachel didn't budge. "I got four hours of sleep, now is not the time to play with me. Move."

Rachel rolled forward off of the chair and into the floor, mainly because she didn't want Santana to take the glass of milk she'd just poured to her head. "Why are you even awake, Santana? Didn't you work graveyard shift, you should be asleep."

Santana downed half of the glass. "Well, normally you know I would be fast asleep." She answered, finishing off the rest of the glass and setting it on the edge of the table in front of her. "I just couldn't get the image of Kurt on to-"

"Santana!" Kurt shouted, interrupting her. He walked over to the couch to make sure he didn't wake Blaine up in the process.

Blaine was still fast asleep, the blanket was almost thrown completely off of him and, if it hadn't been for the robe, Blaine would've exposed himself. He walked around the couch and grabbed the blanket from the floor before throwing it over Blaine's sleeping body. Rachel's stare shifted from Blaine to Kurt, then Santana, the back to Kurt. He turned on the eye closest to him and grabbed a pan from a cabinet, his eyes not leaving the stove. Santana pulled herself from the chair and made her way over to the fridge where she filled her cup up again with milk, the residue from the last glass still sat on her upper lip.

"Nice mustache." Kurt said, slightly irritated that Santana would even bring up what she saw in front of Rachel.

"Oh shut up, you're just jealous that I have white on my lips and you don't." Santana whispered as she closed the door and walked back to the chair.

Kurt glared at her, she could spill at any moment and that wasn't something Rachel would be okay with, even if she was okay with them getting back together all of a sudden. He'd figure out a way to keep her mouth shut indefinitely later, but now all that mattered was breakfast and work. He cracked a few eggs and threw them into the skillet causing a sizzle to rise from the eye. What was he supposed to do about Blaine? He had no clothes, no money, his parents probably still thought that he was staying at a hotel. Had he called them yet? His mind returned to his now burned eggs. Kurt swore under his breath as he tossed the eggs into the trash can then the pot into the sink.

"Rachel, can you go pick up breakfast?" Kurt rubbed Rachel's shoulder. "I can't cook, I'm too tired."

Rachel rolled her eyes and whined. "I don't want to go get breakfast, I want you to make me my omelet. Two egg whites filled with cheese and tomatoes, just like every morning."

Kurt thought for a second. "Well, I want a breakfast bagel from the coffee shop, can't you do this one time for me?" Kurt stuck out his lower lip and pouted like a puppy.

"Fine!" Rachel scoffed. "Just so you know, if you weren't such a good friend, I wouldn't be leaving this apartment." She got up from the floor and disappeared into her bedroom, leaving Kurt and Santana with a sleeping Blaine.

Kurt climbed onto the edge of the couch cushion where Blaine's feet had moved just enough to give him a place to sit. "Santana, you cannot tell Rachel about this morning."

"Why not? She practically saw you naked this morning after you went to bed hiding little Hummel Jr. from the world." Santana laughed. If Rachel was even the slightest bit intelligent, she'd at least be able to figure out that something happened after Blaine's robe was falling off in his sleep, she'd had to at least caught the end of the story she was telling before Kurt so rudely interrupted her.

Kurt looked back at Blaine then at Santana again. "What do I have to do to get you to not tell Rachel? Sell my soul to you? First adopted child? What?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Rachel that you and Blaine played a game of nudist tonsil hockey all over the couch." Santana smirked as Rachel walked back into the room, talking over everyone else.

"Kurt, do you want the usual sandwich or something different?" Rachel interrupted, tying the strap around her black leather coat.

"The usual is fine." He responded, eyeing Blaine again. "Get Blaine one too."

Rachel smiled then threw her purse over a shoulder as she left the apartment. Santana winked at Kurt, resulting in a sarcastic laugh from him as she left the room to go back to bed. Blaine was still asleep, maybe he could get him up. Kurt wanted him to sleep, but he wanted to spend the day with him and, if it wasn't for work, he would've. The thought of Blaine spending the entire day alone in the apartment with Santana scared him, but he couldn't take him to work with him, could he? Isabelle wouldn't mind too much, at least he didn't think she would. She'd been there with him through their breakup. He pushed the thoughts away, the topic was a thorn in his side. Blaine stretched, releasing a yawn, his eyes opening for only a second then closing again.

"Come on, wake up." Kurt uttered under his breath.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Blaine whispered, throwing Kurt off guard.

Kurt looked around nervously. "How long have you been awake?"

"Enough to know that you sent Rachel on a breakfast run for us, totally sweet by the way." He smiled, rubbing his eyes and scratching his head. His hands went to pull the blanket off but Kurt stopped him.

"I have a question for you." Kurt scooted closer to Blaine as he pulled his legs in tighter and giving him more space. "Would you want to come to work with me today? I don't want you here alone with Santana, it worries me."

Blaine laughed, his eyes locked on Kurt's. "I'd love to, Kurt." He blinked his eyes slowly, his gaze not leaving Kurt. "There's only one problem, I have no clothes." Blaine looked down at the robe and then back up to Kurt, a light blush forming on his cheeks.

"Well, you can wear some of my clothes if you want, I mean they might be a little tight but-" Kurt was talking a mile a minute.

"I'd appreciate that." Blaine smiled and let out a laugh under his breath as he closed is eyes again. He opened his eyes to see Kurt leaving the room. "Um, Kurt?"

Kurt stopped at the edge of the room. "Yes?" He tugged at the straps of his robe as he stared Blaine down.

Blaine stood up from the couch, tying the robe before it fell from his bare body. "Is it okay if I take a shower? I'm still kind of sticky fro-"

"Yes you can take a shower." Kurt interrupted him before he could finish explaining. He was already embarrassed he'd done it, even more so that Santana walked in on it. "You know where the bathroom is, towels are in the cabinet." He turned to walk out but stopped. "Blaine, don't use all of my hair gel."

Blaine walked into the bathroom, dropping the robe to the floor as he stretched in front of the mirror. He laughed to himself, he was going to say he was still sticky from sweating in his sleep, but Kurt's logic was probably more realistic. It was only hours ago that they were on top of each other. He finally had to ignore the idea of Kurt on top of him, naked, he didn't want to get dirty thoughts before a shower. The water filled the basin as he stepped in, unexpected shivers tickling his spine and making his hairs stand on end. Blaine pulled the curtain to the adjacent side of the shower and stood completely still, his arms thrown over his head. What was he going to do at work with Kurt all day? It's not like he knew anything about Vogue, he couldn't exactly be of any help to anyone in the office, maybe he'd be sent to get coffee. Oh well, it would at least keep him busy. He closed his eyes and looked up at the shower head, the warm water beating down on his face before dripping to the shower floor as he let out a long sigh. This day was sure to be interesting.

"I need to brush my teeth, who's privacy am I invading?" Santana marched into the bathroom, startling Blaine and causing him to knock half of the bottles that rested on the shelf in the shower to the basin floor. She could hear him shuffling around, picking the bottles up while humming to himself. "Hobbit, is that you?"

Blaine stopped, his eyes closed to avoid getting the leftover suds from his hair in his eyes. He wiped his face clear as he peered around the shower curtain, opening his eyes. "Yes, it-" Blaine stopped. "Santana, for the love of God, put some clothes on!"

Santana stood over the sink, her arm supporting her body while her other hand held a toothbrush to her mouth. "It's not like I'm completely naked, plus a bra and panties shouldn't bother you Blaine."

"And why is that?" He'd sunk back into the shower and continued massaging the foamy mess into his hair.

"Because you're /gay/?" Santana laughed, sending toothpaste onto the mirror, the excess dripping out of her mouth and onto her chin. She used her finger to wipe away the spit. She glanced down at her finger, then to the sink. She whipped around to the shower, turning the cold water on and waiting for the satisfying noise to hit her ears.

Blaine started to talk, interrupted by the now scalding hot water coming from the showerhead. He let out a shout as he tried to get himself out of the basin, tripping over the edge and falling into the shower curtain. Santana tried to hold in her laughter, but watching Blaine fall out of the shower was too much, especially when she'd been the cause of it. She lifted herself onto the counter as he squirmed, twisting himself up in the plastic liner. The curtain fell off of his body as he crawled out, still soaked from the shower that was running. He pulled himself up from the floor, a puddle forming around his barely shriveled feet, and turned the knob off. As the water came to a stop, Santana stopped her cackling for a moment to breathe.

"I think this has to be a record or something. I've seen you naked twice in the past twenty four hours." Santana continued laughing from the sink, her legs crossed and hanging off of the ledge. She slid off of the counter and reached underneath the sink to get a towel from the cabinet and handing it to Blaine.

He jerked the towel from her hands, using one hand to cover himself up. He wrapped the towel around his waist before tucking in the edge as Santana leaned back against the sink, crossing her arms and legs, an evil smirk crawling across her face. Blaine picked up the robe from the floor and slid it back on, tying it before dropping the towel.

"You know Santana, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you enjoy seeing me naked." Blaine laughed, picking up the towel from the floor.

"What's going on in here?" Kurt asked from the doorway through a forced smile. He was already dressed, his hair up in it's usual pomp. He looked at Blaine, the robe loosely tied around his body, then to the scantily clad Santana. "Maybe I don't want to know. Either way, I have to..." He stopped again as he noticed the pile of curtains in the floor. "Breakfast is on the table, I'm leaving in less than an hour." Kurt turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

"Well, I guess you'd better put some clothes on before Lady Lips gets mad." Santana threw her hair over her shoulder.

Blaine tried his best to pick up the mess of curtains from the bathroom floor, throwing them over the rod and flattening them out to dry. Hopefully Kurt was only upset about the curtains being in the floor and not Santana's near nakedness. Her point was valid, the only reason he'd told her to put clothes on earlier was because he was caught off guard, he could care less if she wanted to walk around completely nude. In the bedroom, Kurt had laid out an outfit for Blaine on the bed. He slid the robe off and replaced it with a snugly fitting white polo shirt. His briefs from the day before had been washed and folded neatly on top of a pair of dark blue khakis, a set of black socks sat next to them. On the floor, two brown boots were tucked underneath the bedspread. After he slid into the outfit, he realized how snugly everything fit, except for the pants legs which he had to roll up to avoid having to tuck them in his shoes. The only issue he'd have was having to make sure he wasn't easily excited.

In the kitchen, Kurt and Rachel sat opposite at the kitchen table. She was babbling on about her Nyada work that he was more interested in scarfing down the breakfast sandwich than listening to. Blaine walked into the living room and over to the couch to fold up the blankets he'd left sprawled across the cushions.

"Good morning, Blaine." Rachel said, giving Kurt a moment of relief from the conversation Rachel had forced on him. She motioned for him to come sit down at the table, pushing his breakfast to the chair beside Kurt.

He dropped the blanket and left the couch. "Good morning, Rachel." Blaine smiled as he sat down. The sandwich was wrapped in a little sheet of green foil with the name of the coffee shop imprinted on the top. "Thank you for the sandwich," He looked over at Kurt, who was still eating unusually fast, "Both of you."

Kurt swallowed, smiling. "You're welcome." He then set down the remains of the sandwich and checked the clock. They should've left about five minutes ago. 'Bring your sandwich with you, we have to go."

Blaine tried to push the sandwich in his pocket, but the pants wouldn't allow space for his hand, much less a sandwich. Rachel dug into a drawer and handed him a small paper bag. He thanked him as the two quickly rushed to leave the apartment. Rachel laughed to herself, this is exactly how she'd pictured the two together once they were married. The door closed behind the two as she stood and tossed her foil in the garbage, followed by her coffee cup. Santana slouched into the living room and collapsed on the couch, her head buried deep in the pillow as she unfolded her arm from beneath her to grab the remote. Her hand found something else.

"Santana, you should really go to bed." Rachel really just wanted to get rid of Santana, she wasn't all that happy with her inviting herself to live with them to begin with, getting her to go to sleep would be a quick fix at least for the moment. She couldn't deny Santana's moving in had made things more interesting around the apartment, but it would feel a little crowded at times.

"Hey Berry, who's phone is this?" Santana flipped the phone around and searched for the power button before repeatedly pushing it. Nothing happened. "Where's your charger?"

"Santana that's Blaine's phone, just leave it alone." Rachel reached behind the couch and yanked the phone from Santana's hands only to have it snatched from her grip.

"Take a seat Yentl, I just want to see what, or who, he has saved on his phone." She looked around the couch for the charging cord, nothing. "It's not like I can do anything, it's dead." Santana threw the phone back on the table.

"You really need to stop going through everything, especially when it isn't yours." Rachel crosser her arms as she walked to the door. "I'm going to the studio, are you working tonight?" She grabbed her purse from the coat rack, followed by her jacket.

Santana nodded, throwing herself back onto the pillow and pulling the blanket Rachel had just folded down on top of her. "I'm going back to sleep, wake me up and I'll end you."

Rachel scoffed and slammed the door shut. Santana jumped off of the couch, sending the blanket flying as she raced for the black leather purse that sat on the floor next to the door. She reached into the depths of the bag and pulled out her phone, throwing the purse back against the wall as she grabbed the phone from the table again. She set the phones side by side before flipping them over and snapping the backs from their places. The batteries fell to the table as she shook the phones, snickering to herself and mocking Rachel under her breath. Once she'd swapped Blaine's dead battery for her own, her fingers pressed down on the power button once more. A smug grimace grew on her face as the screen lit up the table and the phone finished starting up. Her fingers slid across the lock screen, opening up the picture of Kurt and Blaine's hands interlocked, it made her cringe, yet at the same time she was smiling. As much as she hated admitting to herself, seeing the two not holding hands, or not staring at each other, at least at the same time with the other knowing, bothered her. Before she even realized she was doing it, her fingers had opened up a message stream with none other than Kurt Hummel himself.

_Hey everyone, just wanted to say thanks for taking the time to read this! Also, I've been told to work on updating a little faster, I'll work on that! If anyone's on the Twitter machine and would like to follow me, my handle is RDLink. Thanks again guys, and I hope you enjoy!_


	6. Update Delay

_**So, yesterday I was typing the last of chapter six and something happened with the document reader I was using and I lost the entire story. I was able to recover what I have published but the wait for chapter six might be a little longer than I'd expected. I apologize! Hope everyone's having a good day, and again, thanks for**__**reading!**_


End file.
